


Under covers and darkness

by SerahSerah



Series: Unexpected aspects of unexpected journeys [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleepy Sex, but not really, technically, unknown partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1043398#t1043398</p><p>One night when it's especially cold, all of the Dwarves and Bilbo huddle together for warmth. And other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under covers and darkness

After several days of riding the rain had stopped at last by evening. That was the good news. The bad news was that through three days of rain and a closed cloud cover all the warmth had been sucked out of the air. And on top of all that they were now being hunted. Not for the first time Bilbo was having seriously unfavourable thoughts towards this adventure business, especially after it was explained to him that lighting a fire when being hunted was a good way to get to be beyond being hunted, permanently.

The company made their camp under an overhanging rock formation that sheltered them from the cold wind as much as possible. It was also decided that it would be the best if the company slept close together, conserving body heat and increasing their chance of not all getting sick sleeping in the damp cold. After a cold meal was eaten and the watch was set everyone shoved their bedrolls together and cuddled up to one another under the blankets as close as they could. Bilbo had expected this arrangement to be awkward, but it turned out to be quite comfortable, and certainly warm enough. It wasn’t long before the warmth and the usual snoring of the dwarves lulled him to sleep.

In his dreams he was being held from all sides, and he felt safer than he had since he started out on the journey. It did not take long for his dream to take a more heated turn, where the arms holding him close suddenly grew hands that roamed over his body, heating up his skin, he could feel mouths breathing over him and he could see a pair of familiar eyes, watching him with hunger.

He woke slowly from his dream to the feeling of the warmth of bodies around him and the heat of arousal inside him. Still not quite certain if this was still a part of his dream or not, he felt an arm wrap around him from behind, as well as a body pressed closely to his back. And the hand was moving, working its way under his nightshirt. To drowsy and to aroused to even think to much about what was happening, he lent back against the body with a low moan. Then he felt another arm coming around him from beneath and a big, calloused hand closing itself firmly but gently over his mouth, silencing him and drawing his head backward onto a broad shoulder. Pressed backwards like this he could also feel an unmistakable and rather large hardness press against his backside, and the reality of what was happening finally hit him. This was certainly not a dream. He tried twisting around to see the owner of the hands and the hardness, but the grip tightened, completely immobilising him against the sturdier dwarvish frame.

He tried struggling a bit, testing the strength of whoever was holding him. His apparent inability to move at all sent an intense jolt of new arousal course through his entire body, causing him to groan. This prompted the arms to shake him slightly and he heard a sharp, sibilant exhalation directly next to his ear: “shhhhh...”  
Just as this reminded him of where he was and what was happening, the second hand slid downward over his belly, reaching his waist-bindings, swiftly undoing them and pushing his small-clothes down to his knees. He ground against the body behind him with his backside, feeling the hard and really impressive length press between his cheeks and the breath of his captor catch. The hand then gripped his thigh roughly and lifted it up and back over the legs behind him, and then slid up the inside until it reached his sack, taking it and the base of his cock into a firm grip. Bilbo struggled to keep quiet, to keep the desperate sob out of his breathing and to keep down the wish to just simply cry out. Instead, he concentrated on grinding back against the cock he now found trapped between his cheeks and nudging up against his balls, clenching his muscles together and rocking back on it. He could hear and feel the breath at his neck getting heavier, and finally a bearded mouth biting down on his shoulder, just hard enough for him to feel the teeth. The hand down below let go of his sack and closed around the head and part of the length of his cock.

The strain of keeping quiet was almost to much for him, trembling in the dwarves arms, and panting quietly he started to rock, back against the cock between his legs and forward into the large rough hand around his. Quickly settling into a frantic pace, he new he would not last long. He felt the mouth on his shoulder clamp down harder and knew he was not the only one getting close. Feeling the teeth digging into him only fuelled his fire further and in a few short thrusts the heat in his groin built to a fever pitch, finally exploding and shooting out of him like molten lead. He was dimly aware of pain flaring in his shoulder as it was bitten down on hard, wetness spreading between his legs and then he collapsed together with the body behind him, both quivering through their aftershocks before he fell quickly into deep and exhausted sleep.

He did not see who lay behind him, and by the time the sun rose he found that place empty. But he did have his suspicions.


End file.
